


Sam Knows How to Work A Pole

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam's Got a history with poledancing, apparently, domestic AU, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel drags Sam to his pole dancing class so Sam can ogle him properly while he shows off.  He didn't expect Sam to do the showing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Knows How to Work A Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from Imagine-Sabriel on Tumblr: Imagine Gabriel convincing Sam to go with him to pole dancing classes just once and Sam is actually really, really, really good at it. On the way home Gabe tells Sam he would make a great stripper. Sam looks at him and says “You actually thought that was my first time on a pole?”
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this!! Hope that you guys like it!

  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel dragged Sam into the studio with him.  ”Come on Sam, it’ll be fun and you can oogle over me as I spin on a pole!  It’ll be a preview for later?”  

  
Sam rolled his eyes and followed Gabriel into the studio with six other women present.  They all immediately tensed at the sight of him until Gabriel decided to rather loudly announce that he had finally managed to convince his boyfriend to join him in classes.  ”Gabriel…”  

  
"What?  You’re mine, you’re taken, and I just want to establish that I encourage all ass-staring that may happen during class."  Gabriel said with a shrug, sauntering towards the pole in the middle of the room.  

  
Sam smiled at the rest of the ladies in the room who were now grinning at him.  He shrugged.  ”What can I say?  I’m a sucker for a good sense of humor.”  

  
"You  _certainly_  are.”  Gabriel said, winking at Sam as he leaned against the pole.  

  
"Gabriel!!"  Sam said, his cheeks flushing.  He heard the chuckles from the rest of the ladies and shook his head.  He supposed that he had deserved that.  

  
"Gabriel, are you going to continue to distract the class by flaunting your boyfriend, or may we continue?"  A low voice came from the doorway of the room.  

  
"Yup, sorry Kali, I’m done, I promise."  Gabriel trotted over back to Sam and stood in front of him, leaning back against Sam’s chest.  

  
Kali took a moment to study the new student.  ”You have some impressive upper body musculature.  I’ll assess your level of capability in a moment.”  She strode to the pole.  ”Today we’re going to practice lifts and spins.”  

  
Gabriel groaned.  He hated dead lifts.  He watched Kali take the pole and lift herself perpendicular to the floor before swinging around the pole into another pose.  He gave a low whistle and grinned.  ”Damn, Kali.  You make it look easy.”  

  
Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and strode forward.  ”It is.  It’s all in the shoulders from what it looks like.”  He touched the pole and wrapped his hand around it, sliding it down and then up again.  

  
Gabriel took a moment to appreciate the supremely phallic gesture of Sam holding the pole like that before he glanced at Kali and then back to Sam.  ”I am going to enjoy watching you fall on your ass Sam.”  

  
Sam looked back at the instructor and waited for her nod.  He took a deep breath and placed his hands.  Slowly, he lifted his legs off the floor, making sure to point his toes.  ”Requires more core strength than I thought.”  He spread his legs in a slow split and looked up at the pole.  Sam gave a slow grunt and spun, hooking his leg around the pole to control it.  

  
"Holy fuck kid."  Gabriel breathed, staring at Sam as he twisted around the pole, mimicking the pose Kali had done.  

  
Sam closed his eyes and gripped the pole tightly with both hands, unwinding his legs again before lowering himself to the ground, one foot touching after the other.  He breathed out and rolled his shoulders.  ”Wow, I see what you mean.  That takes more than I thought.”  

  
"Well, well, well.  Gabriel, you have certainly brought us a surprise today."  Kali nodded to the rest of the ladies in class.  "Off you go to practice."  She narrowed her gaze back on Sam.  "Come.  I want to see what else you can do."  

  
  
  
  
 

An hour later, Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time that he was this turned on and frustrated.  Christ on a fucking cracker.  Kali had put Sam through the wringer, through progressively harder lifts until she had been forced to attend to the rest of the class.  Sam was dripping in sweat and he had a happy grin on his face.  Gabriel had to pay even more attention to make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face at the look.  

  
He didn’t bother saying anything until they were in a car, then he turned to grin at Sam.  ”Well, you showed all of us up.  Hot as fuck while doing it too.  Not bad for a beginner.  You’d make an excellent stripper if you ever want a career change.”  

  
Sam chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Gabriel’s ear.  ”Gabriel, did you really think that was my first time on a pole?”  

  
And if Gabriel gunned it and got them home in half the time so Sam could show him just how much he’d learned on a pole…well.  That was his own damn business.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
